Puerto Lobos
Puerto Lobos is a location in Life is Strange 2. Located in Sonora, Mexico, it is the hometown of Sean and Daniel Diaz's father, Esteban Diaz, and the brothers' prospective shelter following a tragic event involving the police. Real-world Puerto Lobos It is unknown whether the Puerto Lobos referenced in the game is the same as the real world Puerto Lobos, a small fishing village in the Mexican state of Sonora. The postcard on the wall in the Diaz dining room depicts a coastal town similar to Arcadia Bay and lush with greenery, while the real world location is largely barren, has a lighthouse, and is very sparsely populated. Esteban says he was the dodge-ball champion in high school, but there is no high school in the real world Puerto Lobos, nor some modern amenities, such as running water. In addition, the "Lobos" (wolves) referenced in the name of the real world Puerto Lobos are not canines, but Sea Lions. In the crest on the in-game postcard, a canine is shown. For these reasons, it is likely that the Puerto Lobos in the game universe is partially to wholly fictitious. Episode Five - "Wolves" Puerto Lobos appears as a non-explorable location when Daniel has low morality for either final choice. If Daniel has high morality, Sean can choose "Cross the Border" but Daniel will hand himself in at the last second. The following endings are shown six years after the events at the border. Lone Wolf (Surrender, Low Morality)= Lone Wolf (Surrender, Low Morality) Daniel lives alone in Puerto Lobos, surviving by stealing money - initially pick-pocketing but escalating to a bank heist. A newspaper reports a gang raid with 2 casualties. There is an altar for Sean which Daniel spends time at. As Daniel leaves, a gang try to intimidate him, but they are no match for his power. Daniel walks off into the distance. |-|Parting Ways (Cross the Border, High Morality)= Parting Ways (Cross the Border, High Morality) Daniel, living with the Reynolds, is seen reading a letter from Sean with photos (determinant with Cassidy, Finn or alone) and sand from the beach. |-|Blood Brothers (Cross the Border, Low Morality)= Blood Brothers (Cross the Border, Low Morality) Sean and Daniel run a garage in Puerto Lobos. A newspaper reports a gang raid with 2 casualties. A gang try to intimidate Sean, but they are no match for Daniel's power. The gun they dropped is put in the garage safe, full of money. They retire to the beach to relax. Trivia * A postcard sent from Puerto Lobos can be found at Esteban's desk. When Sean looks at it, he comments, "Will dad actually take us there one day?" * Puerto Lobos is Spanish for "Port of Wolves" or figuratively "Wolves' Refuge". This ties into the overarching wolf theme in the game. * Sean says that they may have family there. * Depending on the player's past choices, several keepsakes from the brothers' journey can be seen in the Diaz Repair Shop in the "Blood Brothers" ending, including Daniel's gift from the Christmas Market, Brody Holloway's hula doll, and Chris Eriksen's cape. * Though it can't be seen in regular gameplay, the bulletin board used to demonstrate the timeskip in the "Blood Brothers" ending is physically located on a table in the same room where Daniel reminisces over Sean's sketchbook. Gallery Photos Puerto_Lobos_postcard.png|A postcard of Puerto Lobos located in the Diaz Household. Screenshots LIS2E5 - Puerto Lobos - Blood Brothers 01.png|A canoe resting on the beach. ("Wolves"; determinant) LIS2E5 - Puerto Lobos - Blood Brothers 02.png|The brothers' repair shop. ("Wolves"; determinant) LIS2E5 - Puerto Lobos - Blood Brothers 03.png|Sean and Daniel looking over the beach. ("Wolves"; determinant) LIS2E5 - Puerto Lobos - Lone Wolf 01.png|Daniel visiting Sean's memorial. ("Wolves"; determinant) LIS2E5 - Puerto Lobos - Lone Wolf 02.png|Sean's memorial. ("Wolves"; determinant) LIS2E5 - Puerto Lobos - Lone Wolf 03.png|Daniel after subduing the gang members. ("Wolves"; determinant) Diaz Repair Shop LIS2E5 - Puerto Lobos - Diaz Repair Shop - Blood Brothers 01.png|Daniel's tattered shirt framed on the wall. ("Wolves"; determinant) LIS2E5 - Puerto Lobos - Diaz Repair Shop - Blood Brothers 02.png|The repair shop's logo. ("Wolves"; determinant) LIS2E5 - Puerto Lobos - Diaz Repair Shop - Blood Brothers 03.png|The shop's main area. ("Wolves"; determinant) LIS2E5 - Puerto Lobos - Diaz Repair Shop - Blood Brothers 04.png|Daniel sitting in another room in the building. ("Wolves"; determinant) LIS2E5 - Puerto Lobos - Diaz Repair Shop - Blood Brothers 05.png|Sean and Daniel standing in their shop. ("Wolves"; determinant) LIS2E5 - Puerto Lobos - Diaz Repair Shop - Blood Brothers 06.png|Sean placing a gun into the shop's safe. ("Wolves"; determinant) pt-br: Puerto Lobos ru:Пуэрто-Лобос Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Lore Category:Lore (Season 2) Category:Cities Category:Episode 5: Wolves Locations